true colours
by The Next-Gen Fanatics
Summary: let them shine so that everyone can see - next-gen drabble collection for aimy. #7: Lily/Teddy, #8: Teddy/James, #9: Molly/Lysander.
1. i

****this is a collection of drabbles all written for aimy (lonely hands) as a birthday present from all her friends over here at the ngf! this amazing idea was entirely organized and planned by the always-lovely pearl, who came up with another flawless idea on the spot. so happy birthday, aimy, from all of the ngfs!

**pairing: **neville/victoire**  
prompt: **blossoming  
**writer: **PrincessPearl

* * *

"neville?"

the word slips out before you can catch it. the footsteps stop.

inhale, exhale. "professor longbottom?" you try again. this works better. there is a clearing of a throat.

"miss weasley, what on earth are you doing in the greenhouse at two in the morning on a weekend night?"

breathe. _lumos_; light flickers. his face is terribly handsome in the glow. breathe. breathe. _breathe._

"i wanted to check on my lapis lazuli blossom," you spout off. it's not entirely a lie, as you _are_ checking up on your precious extra credit project, but he sees right through it anyways. bright. not the light, but his eyes. dark, haunted, and so very deep. try not to get lost.

"victoire," he sighs. not disappointment, you note. weariness. or…fondness, more like. "this is the fifth time this month. it's only the 16th."

step. step. stop.

"i wanted to see you."

heartbeat.

his hand dances over his left ring finger, unadorned now, before giving up and reaching for you.

you wake up in his bed. it's hard to feel protected when naked, but his arms manage the task.

* * *

**a/n: please don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	2. ii

**pairing: **rose/scorpius  
**writer: **unwrite

* * *

They're fine, they're happy, they're in love, it won't last.

_(The problem is that he always leaves.)_

She knows she'll wake up alone tomorrow; see a note on top of whatever book she's been reading. And that'll be it. She'll try to forget, try as hard as she can.

_(The problem is that he always comes back.)_

Then there will be some time. A few days, a week, sometimes even a whole month– oh, she hopes he won't take a whole month, not this time– then, suddenly, he'll be there again. He'll wait for her at their café, he'll pop up at her favourite bookstore, he'll knock on her door at ten past one in the morning. Blonde hair slightly ruffled and uncombed, shirt buttoned up all wrong.

_(The problem, the real problem, is that she can't say no.)_

"I missed you," she'll say, or: "I've been waiting, Scor."

"I'd almost thought you'd left for good."

She has no shortage of words for when he comes back. And he'll laugh a bit and say, "Rose, I wouldn't. You know I wouldn't." And, she thinks, she really should know by now.

Because with him, she'll never have consistency; she'll never have certainty or safety or any of that. He goes back and forth far too often, hurting whatever's in his way. He needs to be free, he needs to fly and she's there to catch him when he falls.

And he's expecting her to be there, always waiting. As though he sees this big plan that they're both part of; as though everything's perfectly in place, and whether he's with her or not, he's where he needs to be.

But all she sees is herself surrounded by empty space, spending far too many nights alone.

_(The problem is that she needs him too much to let go.)_

* * *

**a/n: please don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	3. iii

**pairing: **teddy/lily  
**writer: **renzhie

* * *

he stares at the calender hanging on the wall, one day left, he thinks. he takes a drag of cigarette, blowing the smoke slowly, enjoying how it floats in front of his eyes before it dissolves into thin air, and then he sips his coffee. his morning starts like this and he spends the rest of day either sleeping or doing something that he won't remember the next day. cycle. sometimes, when he wakes up in the morning, his hand finds the space beside him occupied. he will pretend to be asleep until the visitor wakes up and leaves him. no one stays.

he thinks of the day when someone stayed and he was woken up with a butterfly kiss and he was happy. then, the happiness was quickly replaced by fear and regret because he was with someone else and she was not his to catch. they always came back to each other when they were tired of pretending to have another life. she was his and he was hers and anything else was unthinkable.

"i'm getting married," was the first thing she said when he opened his eyes in the last morning of him seeing her.

he doesn't really remember what happened next other than there were yelling and crying and the sound of the door slammed harshly. he starts smoking and drinking again, but still, he prefers caffeine to alcohol. people come and go, some tell him to stop, some tell him to move on. he will think about the advice as he starts his morning, but ends up cancelling it by the end of day. cycle.

he stares at them from the gate, not wanting to go in. he sees them saying the vow and exchanging a long kiss. he sees her smiling and laughing and he feels betrayed. he leaves.

he wakes up and sees the date and it is the day of her wedding. he decides to spend it by doing his cycle.

* * *

**a/n: please don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	4. iv

**pairing: **rose/scorpius  
**writer: **jaime-lannisters

* * *

The night air is cool on his skin as he climbs the tower and he moves faster as the sound of happy people down below fade away and he's left with only the sound of his breaths to accompany him.

Which is kind of fitting, in a roundabout way, because even though he's been invited by countless peers to attend the celebrations, he knows he doesn't belong with them when they celebrate with their drunken parties and cheery tales.

He pushes open the door with a creak and steps into the dim light provided by the moon. It isn't actually from the moon, but it's a Tuesday night and he doesn't feel like delving into the concepts of muggle science right now and so he just leaves the thought alone, allowing it to be left as the moonlight. An expression passes over his face as he notices a silhouette of a girl painted onto the moonlit floor and he glances up to see a girl sitting on the windowsill, staring at the night sky.

"What are you doing here, Rose?" and for a second he doesn't realise that the question spoken in the tone that you can practically _hear_ the smirk through is his, because all of a sudden his throat is slightly dry and surely he shouldn't sound so normal? Yet it is his voice and therefore his question and it sounds normal so maybe Rose Weasley doesn't actually affect him as much as he thinks. He dismisses that thought. He was never one for fooling himself.

"Why would I be down there, Scorpius?" she asks him, finally turning from the sky to face him, her inquisitive green eyes locked on his startled grey ones. She's honestly looking for an answer, he realises, and wishes he'd anticipated an actual _conversation_ before he'd opened his mouth.

"Your family's down there," he finally manages, feeling ridiculously proud of himself for articulating that thought. "The party's kind of in your honour, you know. I expec-" he cuts himself off because he never expected her to be down there and Rose Weasley is just not the kind of person that you lie to. If he was honest with himself, he had known she'd be here - wasn't she always? Wasn't he? Wasn't that why he was always up here, why he looked for her there? Sometimes, he thought he was the only person in the world that knew she came here. Right now, for instance.

She swings her legs over the inside wall so she's facing him, and she laughs a little. "You did not expect me there, Scorpius Malfoy. You knew I'd be here. And that party isn't in my honour. It's in honour of my parents and my family and all their dead friends and let's be honest, I can be amazing and gorgeous and a genius and musical and brave and the best flier in the _world_ and it wouldn't make a difference, because what that party is in honour of has nothing to do with me, and you know it. My only relevance in that party is to prove that, hey, not only did they win the war, they managed to not be too fucked up to have kids! Come on, Scorpius, you know this as much as I do- all I am is living proof of their accomplishments. The people down there give me all this stuff I don't care about because of something that happened before I was even born. You think I would be there if I had a choice?" she asks, staring him down. And maybe she's a foot shorter than him but she's pretty intimidating and she makes a good point. He's always known how she feels about it, of course - they've never talked about it, really, but she's Rose and he's Scorpius and that's just what they do.

"What's so wrong with them giving you stuff?" and he's honestly curious as to what she'll say because he can think of plenty of reasons but they fit him and not Rose Weasley and clearly that's not the aim.

"Because what they give means everything to them and absolutely nothing to me. I don't want to be the kind of person that does things people think are meaningful that I don't give a damn about. Besides, I'm alone down there," she says quietly. Seeing his face, she hastily adds, "I know there's a crowd of people down there, but Scorpius, I don't know them and they don't know me and I'm so alone down there. I feel lonely in a crowd, and I hate pretending that I belong there because if there's any place I belong in this world, it's up here," she finishes, looking at him defeatedly and he can't help but marvel because every single time they're here they talk for hours about things neither of them value and this is the first time anything's been real for them and he finds it somewhat scary, but absolutely exhilarating.

His feet carry him to the sill and he sits down next to her and takes her hand softly. "For what it's worth, Rose," he says in a soft voice, "I think you belong right here." _With me,_ he thinks.

And that's how they spend their night as the party rages below them in honour of all the war heroes and their fallen comrades and they just sit and they wait and they talk about things that aren't real to them (and some things that are) until the moonlight that isn't from the moon turns into sunlight and the noise of the happy people finally ceases and gives way to birds singing. They sit there and they wait for a new day.

* * *

**a/n: please don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	5. v

**pairing: **rose/scorpius  
**writer: **a walk on the w i l d side

* * *

They are this sort of never-ending fight, actually. A broken record of I love you I hate you I LOVE YOU I HATE YOU and it suits them just fine, thankyou very much.

They sit together on a hill, backs pressed against opposite sides of a tree and hands clasped around the trunk, shoulders stretching backwards to reach the others' fingers. She's laughing, her amber curls caught in the bark of the tree but she doesn't mind because today-

-today she's doing it right.

They stand on opposite sides of the Entrance hall, their voices a tangle of IHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOU and PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE and neither is sure of what they're saying but they know it's meant to mean more than this. He storms off and she still doesn't cry and this-

-this is the moment she realises she's doing it wrong .

They hug and she threads her fingers through his hair and he clutches her to him like she's the only thing keeping him from dropping off the edge of a cliff (but really, she's falling with him). "I love you," they whisper, and they don't know who it is but it doesn't matter-

-because they're doing it perfectly.

He yells at the back of her head, something like "You have no idea what you're doing," and she stops because it's true, but she's doing her best to never admit it. "You're lost and you're just too stubborn to admit it," and she's reminded of that muggle stereotype her mum told her that women won't read maps but men won't stop and ask for directions and they seem to be following this perfectly. She yells back at him something about reading a map once in a while and this-

-this is the moment she decides that it's over.

She's alone in her room, her conscience whispering stupid stuff about the consequences of skipping transfiguration but she's acing the class so whatever. Something judders in her chest, like a camera taking a photo- BOOM -and she's blinded for a moment but then comes another- BOOM -and it keeps going- BOOM BOOM BOOM -and they start rolling over each other and suddenly it's her heart beat, shuddering wildly- BOOM BABOOM BABOOM BABOOM -and then she's on the floor in tears and this-

-this is when it hits her that this is real and maybe she's afraid but she's doing okay and I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU SCORPIUS.

And then she's running, her bare feet pounding against the concrete and heart is still beating this off-rhythm and the tears are still running down her cheeks, flying out behind her with her hair, fire in the bright sunlight streaking through the windows and- THUD THUD THUD -she's almost there and then she's yelling SCORPIUS and he's coming out of the classroom and then they're hugging like it's the end of the world and it's going out of fashion and all those other cheesy similes they've never been a fan of.

She smiles because today-

-today she's doing it right.

* * *

**a/n: please don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	6. vi

**pairing: **rose/scorpius  
**writer: **vicky199416

* * *

Your eyes follow him across the room, watch as he lingers just that second too long talking to the waitress who is meant to be giving him your drink, wonder what he's doing when you can't see him for ten seconds at a time, leaving you thinking that he's sneaking off to be with someone, and you know that it's utterly ridiculous. He was a player when you were both at school, sure, and you had your fair share of guys, didn't you, Rose, but he's been good since.

Yet you can't help but wonder if he's going to cheat on you, because you can remember Lily telling you she likes him and that he wanted to kiss her…or maybe it was Dominique. Whoever it was, you just know that they're going to stop at nothing to get the man you're with, that Scorpius Malfoy will soon become Mr Lily Potter, or Mr Dominique Weasley, unless you do something about it.

So you find yourself dressing up like a tart, trying to get him to stay with your lipstick as red as it'll come, your dress barely there, and you know your family are staring at you. Yet you don't care; your eyes are following him, watching as he checks out your cousins, wondering whether he'll cheat _today_ or if it'll be another week – but since you got doubts, you're sure that he'll end up cheating, sooner or later.

He tells you he loves you, and you were so sure he meant it, but now you're not so sure. You're sure that it's just words to make you think that you're a safe couple, and give him a chance to run off and fuck whichever cousin comes by fast, and you're no longer ready to accept it.

**.**

When you go home, you find yourself accusing him _again,_ and part of you knows that he's done nothing, but you can't help but spread more and more poison through the relationship, destroying it to the point of no repair.

(You're not surprised when he says, "we're over," as it just proves he doesn't love you, that he's cheating because he wouldn't have left if he loved you, would he?)

* * *

**a/n: please don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	7. vii

**pairing: **lily/teddy  
**writer: **BlueEyes44

* * *

you smear red across your lips. roll your hair up up into a bob on the back of your head. a red gem sparkles at your throat, a thin silver chain holding it firmly against your flesh. there's a ruthless, cold grace about you tonight. you flash a quick smile at the girl in the mirror and she returns it.

a knock on the door, and a "miss potter, your car is waiting" and if the man's gaze lingers on you a little too long, well, you're not complaining. your heels make a soft tap on the floor and the men, and some of the women, stare at you as you walk past them and you've always like a little attenion, don't you?

there's whistles and cheers and flashing of camaras and you love it, love being in the spotlight, love that you've made a name in both your world and the Muggle one. a man holds the door for you and you slip inside, showing maybe a bit too much skin on the way in, flashing one last (perfect) smile to the cheering crowd before the door is shut. you take a moment before you turn to the man who sits by you. a smile tugging at his lips, dressed in a silk suit. you lean closer, brushing your lips across his check, marking your claim over this beautiful man.

"i've missed you," he whispers into your ear and a peaceful feeling settles over you, and you forget about about the cherring crowd, forget about everything except him.

"it's only been an hour, silly," you say back, your voice soft and silky, worming your way onto his lap, his arms wrapping around your waist. he kisses your neck and you shiver pleasently.

"an hour too long," he points out, nipping playfully on your ear. you giggle, bat him away gently. "not here, lupin."

he makes a sound of protest and you giggle again. "later. after my movie premire. you can wait that long, teddy-bear."

he grunts and you give him a quick kiss.

"miss potter, we're here," the driver calls cheerfully back to you and you offer her quick thanks, smoothing out any possible rinkles from your dress.

your door opens, and you grab his hand and you step out, and you fele powerful and deadly and you find yourself in the middle of cheering and flashing of camaras and.

you smile.

(this is the only thing you really know.)

* * *

**a/n: please don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	8. viii

**pairing: **teddy/james  
**writer: **lowi

* * *

you're fucking warm you're burning up you can't breathe it's too damn hot can't someone open a window can't someone please stop this please it's too warm in here

you finger at the buttons in your shirt because maybe you should open it but maybe you shouldn't because maybe that makes you look like a slut even though it's so hot even though everyone should understand that you're doing it just not to burn up

james he says as he sits down next to you in the sofa james why are you so red in your face he asks and fuck him that's making you even redder you can feel your cheeks flush with colour fuck him fuck this

i'm warm you answer and he hands you his drink and says go ahead there's ice in it and you take the glass and make sure your fingers aren't touching his because they are so hot and probably also a bit sweaty and you wouldn't want him to feel that

you sip at the beer and try to catch an ice cube with your tongue and yes it is cold and teddy is still looking at you and he says you want to go get some air you still look pretty warm we could go out for a bit if you want

you say yes we can do that and stand up and louis who you've forgotten about falls down on the sofa because he was sleeping on your shoulder and you really don't mind because now teddy walks to the door to the garden and he's already out and you run across the floor quickly and say wait for me like you're about to be forgotten and left alone as if you could be left alone in a house filled with your friends and cousins and random people you don't care the least about

the wind hits you when you walk outside and merlin it feels so nice against your skin to feel that icy air it feels so nice so nice and teddy asks feeling better and you say yeah and he asks why were you so hot are you about to be sick and he suddenly looks all worried and says are you having a fever and he puts a hand on your forehead and his fingers are really ice cold and you lean backward jolt even because his fingers are really soft and cold and you say no i'm fine it's okay i was just a bit warm

he looks at you for a while and then asks you're really sure about that and you nod but he continues because your eyes look a bit glanced as if you are having a fever and you shake your head but he continues again and you look a bit swollen in your face

what teddy do i look swollen you ask because that's not what you want to hear not at all you don't want to be swollen oh no now everything's ruined teddy thinks you're swollen

well a bit he says but just a bit as if you're having a fever he trails off and looks at his hands and you are suddenly all hot again and fuck

teddy you say teddy what time is it

he looks at his wristwatch and says three in the morning and you say okay because you don't really care you just wanted to say something

then he looks at his watch again and say did you know that this time last night i fucked your sister and his eyes aren't meeting yours and you burn up again

well no but i really don't want to hear that you say and he nods as if he's sorry like sincerely sorry he said it and then he opens his mouth and closes it again like a fish

you look like a fish you say and he scrunches up his nose and say thank you loads james and you say well you said i'm swollen and he says but you are and you both become quiet

then he says i regret it you know and you say what and hope he will say that he regrets calling you swollen but he says i regret shagging lily and you think it's even better but you don't dare saying something because maybe it's just lily there's something wrong with maybe he doesn't mean there's someone else he want to screw rather maybe maybe

james i'm very drunk he says then and you say me too and he nods and then he says if i forget this tomorrow but you remember it please tell me and you nod sure you'll do that but then you ask forget what because well he didn't say what

that i kissed you he says but you didn't you say and he bites his lip and says i will and then he does and you are so hot again really burning up but you don't mind at all you like this heat and you really won't forget this ever you promise and he gasps james and you grip him around his hips and he fingers at the buttons you never unbuttoned and you let him

* * *

**a/n: please don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	9. ix

**pairing: **molly/lysander  
**writer: **heading for a huge collision

* * *

"Who's that girl?" he asked. Her picture had caught his eye.

"Molly. She's just a friend, a colleague," Lysander Scamander muttered. "She rocks my world. I wanna tell her…."

"Awh, for god's sake, kiss the girl," Aaron said with a dismissive wave of his hand, taking another sip of the butterbeer in his hand. Lysander shrugged- girls had never been his division.

"She's with another guy."

Days later, Lysander was sitting hand-in-hand with Molly- just relaxing and playing truth or truth. They'd taken a truth potion- something Lysander had somewhat regretted as the evening played out.

"If you could only eat one thing for the rest of your life, what would it be?" she asked, giggling.

"Ooh, good one! You know- steak," he responded.

"If the world was ending tomorrow, what would you want to tell me?" she peppered. She sounded dead serious about this one- and Lysander took a deep breath.

"That I love you," he replied with his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry, but WHAT?" Molly smacked his face. "I swear, you're lying, Ly-Ly."

"Am not-we took the truth potion!"

"Goodbye," Molly shouted angrily as she darted out of the room.

"_Way to go, Lysander_," he muttered to himself. "_Yet another friendship ruined."_

But was that the case when Molly came knocking on Lysander's door the next morning?

* * *

**a/n: please don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


End file.
